The construction industry is one of the most challenging and competitive endeavors. Frequently its rigors leave ample opportunity for a builder's profit to vanish. Bidding on proposed work, changes in the state of the art, completion of specialized tasks on a critical path method, and satisfying the subjective predilections of contractor and prospective purchaser while conforming to the prescribed building codes of the locale can all provide pitfalls.
Paradoxically, although many aspects of construction are labor intensive, relatively modest progress has been made in streamlining certain labor intensive endeavors. For example, when pouring concrete it is frequently necessary to reinforce the concrete by positioning reinforcing steel, or re-bars, in strategic locations within the concrete so that the resulting structure has greater strength than had the concrete been poured alone. In order the achieve the ultimate objective associated with installation of re-bar in concrete, it is imperative that the re-bar be strategically oriented for maximum benefit. One area of concrete work that contractors find most labor intensive involves the pouring of footings because it is difficult to position the re-bar properly.
When footings are poured, the re-bar is to be strategically placed within the footing. Because the footings support the remainder of the building, they ultimately absorb all of the load imposed thereon by the overlying building structure. Accordingly, accurate placement of re-bar is quite critical at the foundation and is the subject of considerable scrutiny by inspectors working on behalf of the municipality.
As mentioned briefly supra, re-bars work most effectively when imbedded in concrete. Not surprisingly therefore, one basis by which an inspector will fault a contractor's foundation involves having the re-bar exposed or protruding out from the concrete. This presents a plurality of problems, since it is clear that the re-bar is not strategically oriented to do its intended job, and besides being aesthetically unsightly, exposed re-bar provides an inherent area of weakness leading to degradation of the foundation structure. Moreover, out of place re-bar adversely effects placement of subsequent structure and moves a flush exterior which is rightfully equated with quality workmanship.
Surprisingly, inaccurate placement of re-bar is common, because there are no effective techniques in orienting the re-bar in a labor-saving, efficient manner. Typically, a form board is placed within a trench that is to house the footing, and the form board is suitably supported to receive the load expected by pouring concrete within the trench. Scrap lumber is draped over the trench and re-bar is suspended from the scrap lumber by means of wire which extends between the scrap lumber and the re-bar, and is oriented by "line of sight". Although the footings themselves are carefully surveyed for accuracy, the re-bar therewithin is haphazardly oriented. Since surveying is used to locate the form boards for accurate placement of the footings, the form board serves as an accurate basis by which and from which re-bars could be oriented.
The following patents reflect the state of the art of which applicant is aware and are included herewith in order for applicants to discharge their acknowledged duty to disclose relevant prior art. It is respectfully stipulated that none of these patents singly nor in any conceivable combination teach or render obvious that which is the nexus of the instant invention as set forth here and after.
______________________________________ Ayala 4,640,063 Helmerson 2,901,807 Schmidgall 4,301,638 Hacker 4,524,553 Lydard 3,102,614 White 1,788,180 Kinnucan, Jr. 4,193,573 Jensen, et al. 4,739,598 Kovasna 4,742,655 ______________________________________
The patent to Ayala teaches the use of a support clip which is configured to slip over the top edge over a form and snugly connect thereto. An opposite end of the clip is formed into a spring biased section which includes a pocket. Within the pocket there is located a place for supporting a reinforcing bar. With the bar located in the pocket, the bar is snugly held in an established position against the form for support during the pour.